Peter Pan and Trunksy
by Saturn Son
Summary: (Chapter 4!)Join two of the evilist, in my opinion, people; Pan and Trunks in an adventure in Never Ever Land. This is a paradoy to Peter Pan which I don't really know the story to. So if you know it well could ya' help? Maybe?
1. The Story Begins

Peter Pan and Trunksy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Story Begins  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl…….err boy named Trunksy.  
  
He was about to grow up but he didn't want to. He had just read the story of Peter Pan and thought that it was cool that he didn't have to grow up.  
  
Later he went to bed dreaming of Never Ever Land.  
  
So while he was snoring quite loudly for a lady, which he was, there was a shadow lurking around his room with a pig fairy named Tinker Poink and a young girl named Peter Pan chasing after it. All of a sudden Trunksy sprang up because he got to the part of his dream with Captain Cell Hook in it. Then he spied the young girl in an orange bandanna and a little green outfit running about.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" asked the confused Trunksy.  
  
Peter Pan stopped fluttering about and stared at the young man in a nightgown. "Huh? You're awake did I wake you?" she asked in a worried voice.  
  
"No, no. Captain Cell Hook did." He replied in his deep voice, "And you still haven't told me your name miss."  
  
In a quick flash Tinker Poink crashed into the young girl with a shadow in his hands.  
  
"Oww!" yelled Peter, " And as I was going to say, my name is Peter Pan."  
  
"OMG! You're my idol!" the purple-haired demi-saiyan yelled as he hugged the living daylights out of Pan.  
  
"Well then if y-you let g-go of me I'll take you to N-Never Ever Land."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yay! That has been my dream since I could remember!" squealed Trunksy in a high pitched voice. And he let go.  
  
"Thunk!" went the door as it crashed to the ground.  
  
"Hi." said the two little children who had knocked down the door, "Our names are Gojohn and Miaku." They got up and walked up to P.P. "Trunksy what's going on?" they asked in unison.  
  
"We're going to Never Ever Land!" exclaimed the starry eyed boy.  
  
"Yeah! WooHoo! Joy and rapture!" the little children chimed as they danced around in a circle. 


	2. Take Flight with Tinker Poink Airways

Take Flight with Tinker Poink Airways  
  
"Wait!" yelled Gojohn ruining the dance, "How do we get there Trunksy?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're right we have no way to get to Never Ever Land," sobbed Trunksy.  
  
"Don't fret! We have Poinky Dust!" asserted Peter with her arms akimbo. "TP get over here! We need your Poinky Dust!"  
  
"Hei! Hei! Right away Sir! I mean Ma'am, or are you a sir… Whatever!" answered Tinker Poink in an armed forces sort of way. When he got to Pan he searched his pockets for the dust. Then he remembered he had no pockets. "Ummm…I can't find the dust, sir or ma'am, or whatever you want to be referred to as," he said in a nervous voice, for he didn't want to get into trouble with his boss with the bandanna of meinu.  
  
"Well then we can search for it, and if we can't find it we'll use our ki," said the kind Trunksy.  
  
"Of course that's what we'll do, I'm glad I thought of it!" exclaimed the stupid pig.  
  
Everyone searched for the Poinky Dust and, then remembered Tinker Poink remembered he kept the dust in the bell he had hanging around his neck. "Hey guys! I had the dust the whole time, isn't that funny?"  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Why I otta," growled the agitated Peter Pan. "Hehehehe," she laughed as she spotted a pillow, picked it up, and whacked TP with it.  
  
"Oww," groaned TP, "That hurt, now you can't fly because you're not thinking happy wonderful thoughts."  
  
"What, thoughts like Christmas, snow, and sleigh bells here we go? Huh? Well we can just fly with our ki, bubye!" boasted Pan the Man, wait… the Woman!  
  
And off they flew into the black, starry night. Soon, they could hear the annoying background music, you know song. But if you don't it's the "You Can Fly Song." The music annoyed them so much they had to hire a music assassin to kill it. 


	3. We're Here!

Chapter 3  
  
We are here! Doom! Ok…… No Doom.  
  
  
  
After an hour of flight our umm……. Heroes landed on a cloud named Kinto'un.  
  
"See down there, That's Never Ever Land," Pan explained while pointing a finger toward the small island below.  
  
"We Know That!" yelled all three visitors as one.  
  
"Fine. Whatever let's go!" yelled the girl with the orange bandanna. "Tinker Poink! Hike hike (hurry hurry)!" she continued but to a little dot far in the distance.  
  
"Huff. Huff. I'm coming!" the fairy pig snorted with all his might. Which isn't very much because he sucks, if you ask me. "I'm only a, huff, small pig with sparkles coming out o' my butt!" Nice picture huh?  
  
"Can we go! Can we go! Please I wanna go NOW!" screeched little Maiku in the footie pajamas. "I need to go to the *baffroom……."  
  
And with that the group of kids, that somewhat resembled the Brady Bunch, sailed forth to the little island off the coast of LaLa Land. LaLa Land is where Poink's from :D.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! Two cannon balls raced by the children and they almost killed Tinker Poink.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! What the smeg is going on!?!?" exclaimed Gojohn while franticly dodging other rounds of the big, black balls.  
  
"We're all gonna die!" screamed Maiku in agony.  
  
Meanwhile down below…….  
  
"A ha ha ha ha ha squeak! Aha ha ha! We have got her now Smee Guldo! We have got Peter Pan!" Captain Cell Hook laughed hysterically. "It seems like only yesterday that she squeak blew my hand off and fed it to that stupid turtle."  
  
  
  
"It was yesterday, Captain," Guldo interjected. "I remember because I marked it down on my calendar. Mmmhmm."  
  
"Shut up and fire some more cannon balls!"  
  
"We're out Sir, but we have the Namekian Dragonballs," Smee replied.  
  
"Ok wish for some more cannon balls. Squeak ha ha ha!"  
  
"Actually I was thinking of shooting them at the children…… but alright whatever you say."  
  
"You idiot! Why squeak were you even thinking that?! Ha ha!" chuckled the Captain.  
  
During the arguing between those two dunder heads the five flying dots had escaped to Mermaid Lagoon.  
  
"How dare those bakas shoot at us with those big, shiny, black balls!" the outraged Trunksy exclaimed. "I mean, who do they think they are, Captain Cell Hook and Smee Guldo!?"  
  
"Actually, they were. Snort," pig boy corrected.  
  
"Shut up! I've been through enough tonight!" Trunksy yelled at the top of his lungs while throwing a rock at Poink.  
  
How did ya' like chapter 3? Tell me! Tell me now! I know it wasn't as funny as 1 and 2 but it's still kinda funny, right? Please R&R. And answering one of my reviews: Bra probably isn't going to be in this story because I already have two people I hate as the stars. Also, to the same question: Goten is already in it he's Gojohn. 


	4. Mermaids and Little Boys

I got a review, so me write more! Umm... ok... My dad said the story was confoosing in the beginning so let me clear it up. Alright you see Trunks is really a BOY but I made him be a GIRL for the purpose of this story, and my pleasure. ::snicker:: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Cough, cough! Alright now to the story:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mermaids and Little Boys  
  
"Poink? Poink? Poink are you all right?" The sound of Pan's voice sounded in Tinker Poink's ear as he gained consciousness. "Man Trunksy, why did ya' have to throw that rock at him? You boys can be so rude!"  
  
"Because and boys are not rude! So there if anything, Girls are the rude ones! Plus, they talk to much!" huffed Trunksy with a loud breath.  
  
"Did someone just say that GIRLS talk to much?" asked an irritated voice from over in the water.  
  
"Uhh... Yeah I did," proclaimed the proud Trunksy as he stuck his nose in the air not knowing whom he was talking to.  
  
"Well then," announced the voice while the speaker emerged from the water, "you're a stupid baka! That should die!"  
  
"Huh?" the purple haired boy asked stupidly as he turned around to find two very cute mermaids glaring at him. "Umm... actually I said BOYS talk too much. Heh heh."  
  
"Really?" inquired the second mermaid, "Well then, maybe you should stop staring at us as if you have a crush on us, then we MIGHT believe you."   
  
"Wow! Who are the babes!" shouted the stupid pig, who knew who they were.  
  
  
"You already know you stupid pig with sparkles emerging from his gludias maximus!" shouted the first mermaid, "We're Videl and..."  
  
"...Angela!" continued the red head.  
  
"Oh yeah" he replied back while blushing.  
  
"Go away! NOW!" screeched all of the mermaids in the lagoon.  
  
"But we don't want to," argued Maiku and Gojohn. "We like it here. And... And... And we want to stay!" added Maiku.   
  
"Fine! But you'll have to fight!" yelled the mermaid with black pig tails, who's name was Videl. And with that she lunged at Maiku and gang. But, as soon as she landed on the surface she shriveled up and died. ::heh heh heh:: After all the chickens called mermaids saw this they swam for cover.  
  
"Serves her right!" shouted Trunksy, "She's a stupid girl!"  
  
"What!?!" exclaimed Pan as she took off her boot and repeatedly smacked Trunksy in the head with it. "That was my MOTHER! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Gomen.... Ouch! OUCH!"  
  
A few minutes later after Pan stopped whacking Trunksy over the head...  
  
::rustle:: "Tee hee. Do that pose again... murmur," came a voice from a bush next to Gojohn.  
  
"What was that Peter? I heard a voice from that bush" Gojohn asked shakily.   
  
"Hmmm... Let me see..." Pan glared at the bush, "Boys! Get your rumpuses out here on the double!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Five little multi-color boys in food costumes as they scrambled out of the bush.   
  
"Mother your back!" a short boy dressed as a bowl of rice squealed gleefully.  
  
"Hello, Cooked Rice... How are the rest of you boys doing?" interrogated Pan, whom we now know is a mother!  
  
"FINE!" shouted the child named Bataa. He was dressed as a stick of butter.  
  
"OKEY DOKEY!" shouted Ginyu, who was dressed like a carton of milk.  
  
Soon the two others answered joyfully. They were Rikum: dressed as whipped cream and Jisu: dressed as a block of cheese.   
  
"Who exactly are these freaks?" Trunksy queried.  
  
"We're not freaks! Were the Lost Boys, with stylishly good poses!" The Lost Boys corrected. They then proceeded to strike poses while singing "Vogue".  
  
Two hours later....  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZ.... Snort...ZZZZZZZZZZ," snored everyone but the 5 boys that belong in a kitchen. Trunksy fell on top of Pan who had already fallen on the ground of boredom. He then proceeded to roll around screaming something about a guy named Ian.  
  
Pan opened her eyes drowsily and glared at the boys. " STOP IT! RIGHT THIS INSTANT GUYS!!!" she screamed, waking up everyone else. "Man... that song gets annoying...." Peter mumbled. "Come on lets go to the fort. She then went on to throw Trunksy off her body and waved her hand in the direction the Lost Boys we're already headed.  
  
"Man..." groaned Gojohn.  
  
"This sucks monkey... I was having a good dream... It had apples and oranges dancing around my bed while Vana...." Said the young boy with the bear.  
  
Far in the distance you could hear the faint singing of Pan and the boys. They happened to be singing "Follow the Vogue." It was their rendition of "Follow the Leader." Pretty soon the rest of the group caught up to them.  
  
I haven't mentioned Poink yet... So I'm going to say this. Poink flew into a tree. He continued to dance like a baboon on drugs. ::sorry... I just needed to say something about Poink, and well... I don't like him much.::  
  
Oh yeah! The song kinda went like this:  
  
-March around... it's every where that you go it's...it's being followed...   
So... We're following the Vogue, the Vogue, the Vogue! We're following the Vogue Where ever it may go!  
  
And it continued like that... so yeah...  
  
Well yeah.... That's chapter four... please read and review... BYENESS!!!!! 


End file.
